Xbox: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 122
This magazine was dated March 2015 and priced at £5.99. Regulars Welcome... - 1 page (5) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Meet the... OXM Contributors - 1 page (8) Messages - 2 pages (28-29) The Final Countdown: 13 ideas for the next Far Cry game - 1 page (114) Insider/Dashboard Windows of Opportunity - Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 3½ pages (10-13) :What Microsoft's 3D glasses and Windows 10 push means for Xbox One. Ten Pro Tips: How to make a videogame about God - 1 page (14) :Deco Digital's Joe Brammer explains Pneuma: Breath of Life, in which you're a deity trapped in a puzzle maze. Dontnod Announces Vampyr - (15) : Will Life is Strange dev's new outing be bloody good or just plain suck? Turning 10 - 1½ pages (16-17) :Turn 10 Studios head Alan Hartman talks to OXM about ten years of Forza Motorsport, and how a decade's worth of technical advances enables Forza 6 to simulate cars that have not yet been built. Spooky! Opinion: "I'm totally fine that you don't love me back. No, really. I wrote this 650-word article about just how fine I am" - Kate Gray - 1 page (18) :Kate suffers from a romantic crisis while playing Dragon Age: Inquisition I Can See Right Through You - (19) :We can see clearly now, our Apps are gone. Hell for Tether - 1½ pages (20-21) :Getting to grips with Just Cause 3's brand of madness. Just to SMITE you - 1½ pages (22-23) :Could this be the game that makes the MOBA work on Xbox? Updates: Subrmerged, Penarium, Blue Estate - 3 pages (24-26) Xbox To-Do List: The Guide - 1 page (27) Features Rise and Shine - Matthew Castle - 12 pages (30-41) :When we last saw Lara Croft, she was battered, bruised and barely alive. Two years later, Crystal Dynamics invites OXM to meet a very different kind of hero. (Rise of the Tomb Raider) Fatal Attraction - Miguel Concepcion - 8 pages (60-67) :After rejuvenating the series with a nostalgia-heavy reboot, NetherRealm Studios is hoping to build a bright new future for the blood-soaked world of Mortal Kombat. 25 Things we Learned from the Halo 5 Beta - 6 pages (88-93) :343 Industries' month-long multiplayer taster is over, but we've still got its vivd flavours swirling around our mouths. Let us take you through 25 appetising facts we learned during our time on the Halo 5 beta... Previews Battlefield Hardline - Alex Dale - 4 pages (42-45) The Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt - Tom Senior - 2 pages (46-47) Rive - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (48) State of Decay: Year-One Survival Edition - Paul Randall - 1 page (49) The Banner Saga 1 & 2 - Kate Gray - 2 pages (50-51) Project CARS - Justin Towell - 1 page (52) There Came an Echo - Kate Gray - 1 page (53) Lifeless Planet - Tom Sykes - 2 pages (54-55) The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited - Chris Thursten - 1 page (57) On the Radar - 2 pages (58-59) :Magnetic: Case Closed, We are Doomed, LA Cops, Nature's Zombie Apocalypse, SpeedRunners, RIDE, Yasai No Ninja, and Overruled! Reviews Online Reviews DLC Reviews Indie Roundup - (87) *'Fat Cow · Hot Air' - 2/5 *'Medieval Zombies' - 1/5 *'Mechanician Alex 2' - 2/5 *'Puzzled!!!' - 1/5 *'Deadburg '- 3/5 Xbox Extra OXM Investigates: Great Ideas Locked in Bad Games - 2 pages (96-97) Rich Stanton is playing GTA Online - 2 pages (98-99) Louise Blain is playing Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - 1 page (100) Alex Dale is playing Spelunky - ½ page (101) Justin Towell is playing Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions - ½ page (101) World raider - 2 pages (102-103) Hidden Variable Studios revisits... Threes! - 2 pages (104-105) The OXM Replay: SSX Tricky - Mark Green - 1½ pages (106-107) From the OXM Museum: Official Xbox Magazine Issue 1 - ½ page (107) Live Spotlight: Halo: The Master Chief Collection, WWE 2K15 and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - 2 pages (108-109) Movies on your Xbox - 1 page (110) Xbox One Essentials; Xbox 360 Benchmarks - 2 pages (112-113) Other Credits Art Editor :Rob Crossland Deputy Editor :Alex Dale Production Editor :Emma Davies Staff Writer :Kate Gray Our Man Down Under :Paul Taylor Contributors :Mark Green, Tom Sykes, Edwin Evans-Thirlwell, Chris Schilling, Richard Stanton, Joe Skrebels, Nathan Irvine, Tom Senior, Jenny Meade, Chris Thursten, Justin Towell, Miguel Concepcion, Andy Kelly, Louise Blain, Brittany Vincent, Nathan Ditum External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple or Google Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews